Insatiable
by Tanja Vargas
Summary: An encounter between the Hatter and his insatiable little outsider.


"_**If you're going crazy just grab me and take me… I'd follow you down, down, down. Anywhere, anywhere. One for the money, two for the show, I love you honey… I'm ready… I'm ready to go."**_

**Million Dollar Man - Lana Del Rey**

The way those turquoise eyes scanned her form in the doorway made her feel incredibly nervous and reluctant to enter into the familiar office of Blood Dupre. The way he leered at her, and seemed to undress her from behind his desk and unravel idea after idea of what to do to her small body… it made her feel objectified and violated, even without him physically touching her. Even though his gaze felt so lewd, Alice was still transfixed by him. The subtle grin that slid over his pale lips, the focus of those brilliantly colored optics beneath ebony lashes, those lush locks of hair that framed his jaw and cheeks and the hat that tied it all together. She had to say this black and red scheme of color on him, was even more appealing than the white he wore in The Country of Hearts had been.

"You know, Dollface, instead of undressing me with your eyes from the doorway… you could just walk over and do so with your hands. I am sure the result would be much more satisfying." So smooth. His voice was deep and lilting and the suggestive words danced from the tip of his tongue so naturally that some may have overlooked it and been too distracted by how simply appealing the sound of him speaking had been. But, not Alice.

"I wasn't undressing you with my eyes you jerk." A faint blush did find it's way to her cheeks as she stepped into his office and heard the door come to a close behind her. "I was just shocked to see you actually doing your paperwork."

Her fingers brushed along the skirt of her dress, smoothing it out as she had noticed a wrinkle in it while standing there quite awkwardly, attempting to keep her blush completely hidden from the Hatter.

"You don't need to be ashamed, sweetheart." Without even looking up she could feel the grin on his lips. "... I do have that effect on women."

Alice scoffed, her eyes moving up to look at the offending man. She didn't acknowledge what he said, only continued with her excuse. "You usually make Elliot do all the work… poor rabbit."

She'd walked in now, her form headed over to one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls so gloriously. She was running out of books to borrow, meaning she was running out of excuses to even come into Blood Dupre's office… but, seeing as she was living at the mansion now that she had been kicked from the clock tower thanks to the shift, that wasn't exactly going to limit the time she'd spend with the mafioso.

"Believe it or not, young lady, I do actually take care of my own responsibilities quite often." His voice was followed by the sound of him placing his pen down.

"Well, don't let me be a distraction. I'm only here because I finished my book, so please, just ignore me since I'll be gone soon anyway." Snappy. Oh was Alice snappy with Blood. She hated situations like this, moments when she was alone with him and the tension was boiling so high. But, as much as she hated them, she wouldn't give them up for the world.

Perhaps it was the fact that she didn't want him that drove him so far up the wall. The way she was so incredibly adamant that he was filthy and she'd rather die than let him get close to her. He really had no room to be upset over the way she felt about him because he didn't love her either… he just wanted her. Badly. Or at least, that was all he would admit to.

A single slender digit ran along the spine of one of the beautiful leather bound books. The embossed letters were being muttered by the honey haired girl as she looked from book to book, looking for one that seemed interesting. Only a few more moments of browsing along the shelf were accomplished before she internally admitted to herself she wasn't there for a new read, she was there because she wanted something from Blood. But, what did she want?

He was so quiet, she couldn't hear the scratching of a pen though so that meant he wasn't signing papers any longer. The weight of his gaze on her back was near intolerable as she wanted to cast him a cold glance or make some kind of remark, but at the same time she didn't wish to even acknowledge him at all. At this point, it was a game. The loser was the one who would cave first… the one who would began to speak or make a move to break the having aura that was generally uncomfortable between them.

Easily, this could end without a true victor, it happened more often than not that one of them would end up leaving the room and the silence would never be fully dispelled. What was there to say to a man who did nothing but infuriate you? What was there to say to a woman who was nothing more than a tease who manipulates every man into serving her every whim? With opinions such as these, it was not at all shocking that the horrific tension hung thick enough to be cut into with a butter knife and spread over toast.

Sliding a book from the shelf in a very gentle and slow motion, Alice felt it was time to put this charade to an end. Without a clue as to what she truly wanted, she would just have to take this book and go. Lingering around too long would instill a temptation she didn't want to play in. And so without a word, she turned from the shelf with her book held tightly to her chest and gave the slightest bit of a lingering gaze upon the man at the desk.

His eyes hadn't left her, but he still didn't speak. The sick grin was upon his features and he let those beautiful optics of his trail up and down her form just once more. He was baiting her with that leer, he hated to lose after all and he knew so well that little miss Alice was horrible at keeping those lovely lips of hers at a close.

Defeat wasn't a taste that Alice preferred and walking away from the issue was most likely the wrong choice, but, it felt better than to allow him the joy of provoking a verbal response. So, stepping out the door with the book held tightly to her chest Alice listened the the soft ka-chunk of the wooden rectangle sealing space between them. It was then that at last her eyes slipped down to read over the title once more.

The book itself was beautifully bound and a work of classic literature indeed… but as the honey haired beauty sat herself at the desk in her room and opened up those crisp pages to turn and get enveloped in another world… she couldn't hold enough focus. Why? Well she hadn't a clue herself. "Oh Edgar why can't you draw me in like you usually do? Why am I so… distracted?"

Talking to the cover the book didn't help her. As the leather bound portal to another world was placed down onto the desk, an elbow rested beside it and her head leaned into her open palm. Distant blue eyes held gaze with nothing in particular as her mind was left to wander about. Wander into places that were dimly lit and warm and smelt of roses and tea.

A shiver found it's way down her spine before she knew it as mental images began to create an illustrious scene that had her snapping back into her senses with a sudden jolt. Her hand that wasn't supporting her head was grasping at the desk tightly. That feeling was back in the pit of her stomach, that feeling that she hated to have. Not a single page of reading was going to actually happen, she knew that by now.

With a book she couldn't read and incredibly overwhelming emotions of desire Alice Liddell got to her feet and walked over to her bed, flopping onto it and sighing to herself. Eyelids slid to a close and her lips parted to let go of soft and slow exhales.

"I don't need to get so worked up, it's not like he even touched me… and I don't… want him to. I need him to either."

There was no one there to convince aside from herself, but she wouldn't be doing any convincing it seemed because there was a faint knock on her door. Sliding out of her bed, Alice was unsure of who would be visiting her, probably someone to tell her Blood wanted to talk. As the door was opened she didn't find a faceless or Elliot, she found, no one.

Leaning out the door, her eyes looked both ways and not a trace of life was seen. It was mildly unnerving and her first thought was that someone must have knocked and then just left because they were playing some sort of prank.

Was there, no knock in the first place? Was she hearing things…? It made her eye twitch to realize that the knock was in fact not real and she was just having a moment of wishful thinking. She wanted to be bothered because she was hoping she'd be called to Blood's office. This realization was infuriating and caused her to walk out of her room and begin to inspect the hall just to be certain that she was wrong in thinking such things.

Soon enough though, she was standing in front of a familiar door, well aware of why she wanted to go in there before and completely certain that if she went in their now she'd lose this game of cat and mouse. Typically a mouse doesn't walk willingly into the mouth of the feline that wishes to devour it.

Her slender hand rose to knock but instead of doing so she decided to just walk in. The doorknob turned and the outsider entered into an empty office.

"Blood?" Looking around some, another step was taken in and then she heard the door shut, a small click following it.

"So insatiable you are, young lady." Rich and thick and silky, a voice rang just behind her and then the familiar heat of breathing began to trickle slowly down the length of her neck.

"I... I-" She had opened her mouth to defend herself but as he brushed his lips teasingly against the pale trace of her vein, all she could really release for her throat was a weak sound of enjoyment.

His arms curled around her petite waist as he drug his teeth slowly to rake at her sensitive flesh and turn it a soft shade of pink. "Oh, I like that sound… I wonder what other little pieces of your true nature I can coax out."

The chuckle that was coupled with those words made her mind scream and raise a red flag. He knew what she was needing, what she wouldn't admit to needing and craving, but she didn't want him to sate her needs. She didn't want to let the hands that made her finally feel better, be the hands of Blood Dupre.

"N-Nnngh… Blood stop." Hips squirmed as her breathing quickened and he began to suck on the flesh exposed with her hair pushed aside.

"We both know you don't want me to," Pulling back from her neck, he scooped her body up in his arms and placed her to sit on his desk, his hands down on either side of her while he lips came in and captured hers.

There were very few ways to silence her, and also very few ways to make her admit defeat, it would seem he hit two birds quite well with one stone. The slender digits that rested against his chest relaxed, her arm ceasing in it's attempt to push him back as he mind went into a blank state, a fuzzy and warm state she was wasn't sure she was alright with. But, whether her mind was alright with it or not her lips reacted to his kiss in a way that was more than just positive, she didn't only allow herself to kiss back, but her body inched just a bit closer as she moved her lips to fit with lips and send waves of something pleasant over her body. He pulled back and a shiver danced it's way up and then back down the length of her spine as his tongue flicked along the plush flesh of her lip.

"I..." Trembling in tone, her voice came out as conflicted as she appeared. She didn't speak any further only let herself slip closer once more, her breathing and his own mixing together and falling on her parted lips.

"Hush Alice… Not another word…" His teeth gently tugged at her lower lip and then he position himself better between her legs and moved a hand to begin undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. "The only sounds to come from you mouth will have to be those cries of bliss you're so good at creating."

With his words finished he dipped his lips back over her own and invited his tongue into her mouth to explore the wet space slowly and find where his tongue needed to flick to make her shudder uncontrollably. Of course he was successful in finding such triggers quickly while his hand made equally quick work at loosening her dress and then guiding it down her shoulders.

As he unclasped her bra and threw the piece of clothing off to the side, those turquoise eyes fell to her her naked chest. His hand moved to grasp at and squeeze one of the mounds and then he moved her lips away from her own and kissed down the surface of her neck.

With his head now centered over her left breast, he breathed softly, the cascade of warm air spreading out over her chest before the warm, wet muscle made contact with her nipple. He traced the soft pink nub, licking about her areola clockwise, counterclockwise, then he took the peak of her mound in his lips and gave a long, firm suck. Instantly, Alice tilted her head back and let out a rather loud sound as he brought his mouth to her chest and began the horribly warm and wet teasings of his tongue to the little pink nub of her nipple. The weakest of little moans stoke it's way from her throat as she unintentionally arched herself upwards towards the attention.

A chuckle was given to the noises she gave and then without a warning bit down, not too hard but enough to pinch that sensitive bud between his ivory teeth and grind it before them once. He pulled himself away from her breast, giving her a smirk, then leaned down to lick at her nipple and pepper it with soft, apologetic kisses. His hand kneaded her right breast, squeezing and pressing, tugging and shifting and rolling his thumb over that mound's bud. Finally he lifted his head with a soft pop and ran his tongue along her chest, across the brief gap between her feminine mounds and flattened his tongue across her right nipple now, teasing at the flesh with soft, repeated licks.

The attention had driven her to a point of near madness by now. He was well aware of the state her body was in when she entered the room and it seemed it was his mission to cloud her mind even further, to the point in which she really could do nothing but let go of weak whimpering sounds to beg him for more. Her hands moved now, one tangling into his long ebony locks while the other found one of many belt loops on his trousers and tugged him as close to her body as she could.

A soft pop was made once more as he finally retreated from attacking her chest with dizzying attention. The desire had built up in him faster than he had thought it would, he didn't have the patience to drive her over the edge repeatedly because his own need was growing too quickly. The things she did to him were truly unfair, the way she made him so hungry. The silly outsider girl would never understand how awful of a man she made him… and he was already quite bad.

"It seems you've let yourself fall too far down, Young Lady… whatever happens next well… You've asked for it." The heat of his words would caress her ear in sound and warmth as his breath tumbled down her neck and the man's hips would roll forward into the warmth of her clothed womanhood.

Barriers were hindering him in having what he craved. Letting go of her, the man would take a single step back and look into her eyes. He stared for a moment, gazing deeply, aquamarine into azure, azure into aquamarine, in a knowing silence as if he were reading her mind and she were reading his. This was an inevitability. He was going to mark Alice as his own, all that stopped him now were the small details. But oh how he enjoyed drawing out those small steps.

To fully undress the girl he had to guide her into a position of standing. Once that was achieved the unbuttoned dress fell helplessly into a heap upon the floor, pooling beside her feet. As he worked at revealing her flesh, Alice began quickly undoing each and every button that was hiding Blood from her vision.

Blood's eyes then scanned upward from her ankles and along every inch of her uncovered skin. His outsider was truly stunning, it wasn't hard to see why every man in Wonderland was tripping over himself to please her, but she was his now… all his. Bare fingertips traced along her abdomen and he hooked a finger into the band of her panties, a rough tug being the only thing necessary to urge that article to pool with her dress.

When they were both naked he would quickly step toward her and lean in to nip at her lips while his hand slid down to brush his fingertips along the hood of her clitoris.

"Bl-Blood!" Her head tilted back and she allowed her nails to dig gently into the skin of his shoulder as the pleasure that shot throughout her was nearly deafening.

The hand at her womanhood would would slide back and forth, the tips of his fingers spreading apart her rosepetal nether lips on their trail between her clit and her entrance, pausing at each to circle them and give her quivering bits just a small taste of the pleasure they were about to receive. At the same time his free hand would reach up to take her cheek and her would place a few silencing kisses to her trembling mouth. He leaned toward her neck nipped at the sensitive flesh before his warm, pink tongue slithered out to run along it. He licked up to her jaw then back to her ear then leaned back and caught her lips again in another kiss. He withdrew his hand from her womanhood and broke the teasing kiss, raising the limb to his lips while he caught her gaze and let that slithering tongue clean them of her essence.

She was soaking and he was aching, throbbing and about ready to throw her down over the desk and simply fuck her brains out. Blood Dupre was a man who enjoyed foreplay just as much as any other, but when it came to Alice he didn't have much restraint. Turning her body he pushed to bend her over the desk, his hand coming between her shoulder blade to press her against the cold wood as he hastily aligned his member with her dripping entrance.

"We can't do this here Blood!" Suddenly, Alice's wits came back to her, the sudden realization that they were not in his bedroom or her own but actually in his office. It was a realization that only came over her because she noticed the discarded paperwork on the other end of the desk. "What if someone walks in? Or-"

Words were stopped by a very loud and gaspy cry. He had without warning, entered her. It wasn't just her who ended up creating a sound over the sudden connection though, a soft groan pulled from his lips and his hand grasped tighter at her hips as he began to bury himself fully within the warmth of her velvety walls.

"If you're going to be loud like that…" The tone of his voice was loud, gravelly and highlighted as he nipped at her shoulder lightly, sizing up the flesh for a place to mark her. "than they are definitely going to hear you and ask about it later."

"W-Well I-" Once again she couldn't speak as he bit her shoulder and began to recoil his hips, relishing in the feeling of her walls desperately tightening to keep him inside. "I-I-" Starting again in speaking was futile since he pumped back inwards and then began to suck at the skin his lips held.

His back arched and he withdrew from her slowly, fighting against the clinging of her tight, warm walls to keep him inside of her until he was about halfway out then he rolled his hips forward in a deep pump, grinding himself into her once more. He growled out her name and leaned forward, before starting a tempo of steady but shallow pumps.

The mark he'd made on her shoulder made him grin as he at last looked at it. Only one thing left, but he was going to savour the process of getting to his last method of marking his property. thrust after thrust was given into her body, her walls holding him tightly as he picked up his pace quite a bit. Between the sounds of their skin slapping together and her blissful moans he could also hear the scratching of her fingers on his desk.

It felt like forever of him pushing into her, forever of this giant bubble of tension that had overtaken her abdomen. The saliva in her mouth had collected and she was careful to stop it from dripping onto his desk as the body was so weak for pleasure that she couldn't even hold herself 's arms were wrapped around her waist and holding her and guiding her with the movements he made, he lips spilling out for her the occasional groan of pleasure. They were both on the edge, it was only a matter of a nudge and they'd release.

"Bl-Blood! I-I…. I-I…!" Stumbling and struggling to get out the words of warning that matched her body's tightening muscles, Alice writhed weakly over the surface of the desk.

"G-God… Alice." His back arched and he face upwards, loudly moaning his dominance for all around who could hear and he finally allowed himself to slip over the edge.

Deep, purposed and square on his member pumped into her soaking little womanhood, kissing her cervix with his crown while his cock twitched and pulsed and throbbed with the life of his coming climax. Just as her muscles came to their tightest this throbbing came to it's most rapid and as she cried out her ecstasy with the flow of her cum his own voice joined her's as his hot, thick, white sperm poured out in waves. This seed crashed into her cervix and splashed, the overflow immediately spreading out to coat and paint her walls since the gate of her cervix only let a small bit in by comparison. Even so his seed continued to pump into her as he pushed himself as tightly against her, as deeply into her he could one final time.

The sweat glistened on her back and as her lover pulled from body she shivered and let out a rather soft sound of protest. He'd released so much in volume that her womb was utterly filled and his excess spunk burst out of her pussy, lewdly dribbling from her slit and clinging to her thighs.

Words evaded her as Blood had quickly pulled his pants back on and lifted the lithe girl into his arms, carrying her to lay her down on the couch. Her exhaustion was adorable to him, he'd have to work her to higher levels of endurance over time, but for now, he was satisfied enough to look at the tired girl as she lay completely his own on the couch of his private office.

"It seems all you needed was a real man to touch you, my little harlot." With a chuckle, he leaned down and brushed his lips over her own, kissing her deeply for the stretch of a few seconds.

Alice loved him… this dangerous, tainted and flawed man. Blood Dupre.

**Okay... so I haven't written anything for Alice in a loooong time, but I wrote this and felt like I should share. I want to write more since I really do enjoy this canon, but I don't know who I want to write for. **

**If Blood is a bit out of character I apologize, it's been a while. Anyway, please review and let me know if it was anything worth revisiting with more for other characters or even just more with him. I hope you enjoyed my not so great 4k of Blood Dupre x Alice Liddell smut~**


End file.
